Secrets
by solangelo
Summary: These little talks could make it hard for the eyes to meet. Solangelo.


**SECRETS**

**# # #**

_These little talks could make it hard for the eyes to meet_

**# # #**

All those years he spent being alone and feeling isolated from everybody else, Nico di Angelo has made a home out of the coldness that seeped into his bones; having the darkness as his only form of comfort.

But said comfort almost made him disappear a few days ago and a ripple of fear runs down his spine just by thinking about that time when he almost attempted to shadow-travel damn the consequences. He would've completely be gone if Will Solace hadn't snapped him out of his reverie.

_So much for me being shady, _Nico thinks bitterly to himself.

He's lying on his bed—or coffin—inside of the Hades Cabin. Out of the window, he could see that it's still a bit dark. This isn't usually his wake-up time. But after his travel with Reyna and the coach, and after all those succeeding events that led to the unity of both camps, Nico couldn't deny that something has changed.

People welcome him. They always did, even before but he just didn't know that until he finally stops from being angry and notice things. He's got friends now—people that accept him even if they know who he is. A lot of puzzling questions about the son of Hades could be answered once you finally figure out his identity.

And also, last night, he decided that he'd try to catch the sunrise. Have some warmth and tranquility in the morning breeze; try to live for his new found family.

He stretches and yawns. He gets up and contemplates for a moment if he should bring his Stygian iron sword with him. It's not like anyone is going to attack him. But the possibilities are endless. Your life is never safe once you are a demigod.

Though, he'd like to pretend that he's just a normal guy this morning. He walks out of the Hades Cabin without his sword.

The brisk air has goose bumps appear on his pale skin. He hugs himself a little as he makes his way down to the edge of the forest, and to the lip of the lake.

The harpies patrolling in the night are nowhere now, as it is near sunrise.

Nico takes in the view. The world lazily unfurls itself to greet the new day, the sun a sluggish ball of light.

Artemis once said that her twin, Apollo could be a bit lazy during the forthcoming winter days. Even if the camp could be unaffected by the climate outside, still, there's a crispy chill with the breeze that eventually bites Nico's skin.

There are some naiads lounging at the river, casting some flirtatious looks at Nico's direction.

He sits on a large root of a tree.

He breathes in, filling his lungs with air and somehow, he feels relaxed.

A branch snaps behind him and before he could even look to see if who it is, a voice says, "Why are you so unguarded, you idiot?"

A mixed expression of annoyance and gratefulness of Will's concern flashes across Nico's face. "I just wanted some time alone," he answers.

Will settles beside him, looking at the sky. "Dad's a bit late during this time of year."

Nico casts a glance to Will. He's wearing his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with his faded blue jeans and slippers.

"Good view, eh?" he asks, meeting Nico's onyx eyes.

At first, Nico flushes, thinking that Will must be meaning himself as the good view but now, he's figured out the son of Apollo is referring to the scenery stretched out before them—the lake and everything beyond it.

"Yeah, wonderful," Nico agrees. "You worked late at the infirmary?"

Will nods.

It's pretty obvious since he's got bags under his eyes. But he looks alert, nonetheless. "Yeah. But I left Katie in charge before I left. I need some fresh air." He drags his fingers through his blond mop of hair. "So, I thought you were still recovering your strength. You should sleep a lot, you know."

"It's a shame missing to witness this spectacle," Nico says. "Anyway, I'm okay now, Solace."

"Really?" he frowns, not believing and makes a grab at Nico's hand. "Hmm. You're getting better, all right but you still need to rest."

Nico could feel a surge of warmth from Will's hand as if he's a ray of sunshine himself. He wants to pull away from his grasp but he lets his hand be held for a moment longer.

"You didn't bring your sword," Will observes. "I can't figure out if you're just really careless or you're trying to get yourself killed."

Nico shrugs with an expression of indifference etched on his face although there are splashes of crimson on his cheeks. Will lets go of his hand, feeling his ears heating up as well.

"Tell me about you," Will says, out of nowhere.

Nico's eyes meet Will's with panic reflected in them. "What?"

"I'm trying to figure you out. You're pretty puzzling sometimes, you see."

"How am I puzzling?"

Will looks at the water. "Some people say you're scary, some say you're cool. Others think you're distant but there are some who claims you're okay to be with. So many words about you; I don't know which to believe."

Nico rolls his eyes. "Ugh. Seriously, Solace, you're freaking me out."

The corner of Will's lips lifts up. "That, too. They say you don't like talks like this."

Nico starts to stand up. He badly wants to bolt back to his cabin. Or he could just simply shadow-travel if his body could be capable of doing it at the moment. "You know what? I'm leaving."

Nico already knows that Will Solace could be annoyingly determined at times. He could also be stubborn. Nico doesn't want to meet this side of him today.

"Hey, I don't want to see you as someone made up of opinions and guesses," Will says, his tone soft.

Yeah, he could also be gentle sometimes.

Somehow, his tone gets to Nico and he hesitantly sits back down and avoids Will's ocean blue eyes.

"You seem reasonable," Nico says, trying to sound aloof. "So what now?"

"Tell me about you."

He does.

In a span of a few minutes that seems like hours, Nico talks quietly as the sun makes its way lazily, looming over the hills at the other side of the lake. As the seconds tick by, the world slowly awakens and starts to hum with life.

Will doesn't remove his gaze from Nico. He knows how hard it is for him to talk about this but Will is curious. And Nico di Angelo is the kind of person worth giving a chance before judging them. Not that Will is going to criticize him or anything. But he's got some opinion about the son of Hades when he came to camp years ago. He wants to know the truth.

Some are sad; some are happy kinds of truths. Some strangely squeezes his heart; some makes him feel sorry for Nico. But all of these finally fill in the gaps of his image of Nico di Angelo.

After speaking, the son of Hades looks down on his lap, twisting his silver skull ring, his eyes hidden under his dark bangs.

Will puts a hand on his knee and Nico flinches a little—a natural reflex every time someone touches him.

He's a bit wild-eyed, looking at Will but also relaxed.

Some weight was removed while he brought those secrets out in the open.

Will Solace smiles at Nico and offers his hand to him. Nico accepts it and Will gives a tiny squeeze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nico di Angelo."

**fin**

**AN: **hi :) this is Jerna. i hope you enjoyed this simple fic ^^


End file.
